


Don’t You Dare Die On Me

by blackForestGirl



Series: The Zauberbiest & His Grimm [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Renard, Injured Nick, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackForestGirl/pseuds/blackForestGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for all these heartening comments and kudos after my first fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don’t You Dare Die On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all these heartening comments and kudos after my first fic.

Special Thanks to: [shadowolfhunter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter), [JollyCat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyCat/pseuds/JollyCat) and [TheCreepyNovice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreepyNovice/pseuds/TheCreepyNovice)!

 

* * *

The gun was raised, pointing straight at Renard’s head, right between his eyes. He closed them - if he was going to die - he wanted to be in his mind, and he wanted to be surrounded by those he cared for the most. Renard heard the shot, and he opened his eyes when another shot sounded. Looking around in a slight daze, he found Hank standing over the dead body of the wesen assassin which had stormed with a gun into the city hall to kill him.

A female police officer was close to tears, calling Nick’s name, that’s when Renard really started paying attention. His blood chilled when he saw the Grimm - red, so much red. “NICK!!!” Renard yelled, running towards him. The Grimm was collapsed on the hard cold floor, clutching his thigh, breathing sharply through gritted teeth.

_Stupid Grimm why he had taken the bullet for him?_

Nick was never going to make it. Renard felt a brief and furious grief that they were not going to have a chance for a happy ending. He dropped down beside the Grimm whose face was blanched of color, his breathing rapid and swallow. The female police officer was working fast to stem what looked like a gushing artery from his thigh. Nick’s eyes opened. They looked blurred. He tried to smile.

“Don’t you dare die on me, Nick.” Renard whispered.

* * *

“He’s asking for you Sir,” the nurse in intensive care unit said. “Five minutes. Don’t tire him.”

“Is he-” Renard abruptly ran out of air, but the nurse followed him easily enough - it was a question she was familiar with by now.

“He’s still critical but… that’s one though Detective.”

Renard stepped into the room. Nick lay in a bed that was hooked up to a confusing web of monitors, an IV and oxygen. He leaned over the railing and said softly, “Hey.”

Nick’s lashes flicked and rose. His pupils were huge with whatever drugs they were pumping into him. “Hey…”

“You okay?” Renard asked anxiously.

“Yeah.” Nick’s eyes closed again, his mouth formed the word. “Sean…”

“I’m right here,” Renard said, leaning still closer. “And… Thanks.” It was so soft Nick barely hear it. “For coming. I mean… you know.”

Nick’s eyes opened, starred with emotion. “I always come for you. I… I love you.”

“I love you too,” Renard said steadily and he didn’t give a damn who else heard it so long as Nick believed it.


End file.
